Friends not Enemies
by monkeygirl77
Summary: You don't mess with Will, especially while Warrens around. James (my oc) should have known that. Features brotherly Will and Warren.


There was always that one person who thought that they hated each other. So naturally they decided that they would do something to Warrens locker just to see the hot-headed boy go after the Stronghold kid. They thought it would be hilarious to witness. The two most powerful kids in the school at each others throats. So that afternoon the new kid, James, put something in Warrens locker that would surely set him off the deep end. And to make it even better he made it look like it was all Will. And as if things couldn't get any brighter, it was at them time when everyone was going home so the entire school could see Peace beat the snot out of Stronghold. It was absolutely fool proof. To bad it wasn't idiot proof.

That afternoon James hid in the room next to the locker until where both the victims lockers were. He waited until the bell rang and people started to file out of class rooms and to their lockers. It only took a couple of minutes before the two famous 'friends' were talking and getting stuff from their locker. It was silent for a moment and James saw Warren pick up his special object and his face screw up into an emotion that he wasn't sure had a name. Will seemed to notice that Warren wasn't responding anymore and his head popped around the his locker and looked up at the junior. Warren slowly turned his head and gave him a strange look.

Will seemed to recognize exactly what the look meant and gave a startled yelp before slamming his locker shut and making a bee line down the hall and out the doors, Warren quickly catching up and James following behind just waiting for what he was about to see outside. He smiled a smug smile to himself as he came to a stop in front of the main hall doors. It never really came to mind that the other students would be used to the way Warren and Will interacted or the relationship they shared. All he cared about was finally getting to see some powerful people fight and all the credit go to him. So he took another moment to congratulate himself and pushed to doors open to face the sounds of laughter.

The school grounds were already empty minus the couple of kids leaving on their own, him, and Warren and Will. Getting a closer look at what exactly was happening stopped his heart. Was the baddest of the bad actually tickling the good of the good's son. Was he really seeing this. He shook his head and got somewhat closer.

Upon further inspection he saw Will laughing from underneath Warren, who was laughing right along with him his fingers dancing across the younger's sides.

"W-what? Your supposed to hate each other!"

But he was totally ignored. At the time he wasn't sure if that was the best thing for him, but he found out in the near future. It wasn't.

"W-Warren st-stopp it"

Warren chuckled but complied and got off the smaller boy. He held his hand out to Will who took it and allowed to bigger of the two to pull him up and throw his arm around his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Warren chuckled a low chuckle as Will grumbled something and they turned to face James. Peace thrust something in his hands and he looked down in pure horror at the very item he had stuck in the locker.

"I think this belongs to you. Leave us alone ok kid we don't hate each other"

And with that they left James standing there with his mouth gaping open as they walked away. In the distance he could hear Warren say they would finish what he'd started later and Will gulp and beg for forgiveness. James didn't know what he had done but well, he knew never to mess with them again.

* * *

Next day***

Cole looked at James like he was crazy.

"Bro you don't mess with Warren and you really don't mess with Will. IF you thought my older brother was bad, their not even related and Warren is more like his brother than his friend"

Now James felt incredibly dumb.

* * *

Yah I don;t know... I can just totally see them being all bromancey (nonslashy)! Tell me what you think I hope you liked it!


End file.
